Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa,
|image= |conflict=Reigai Uprising |date=N/A |place=Human World |result=*The Reigai are victorious. |side1=*Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi *3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame *5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa *Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda |side2=*Reigai-Shūhei Hisagi *Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame *Reigai-Yumichika Ayasegawa *Reigai-Marechiyo Ōmaeda |forces1=Hisagi: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō Yumichika: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo Ikkaku: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo Marechiyo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo |forces2=Reigai-Hisagi: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo Reigai-Yumichika: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo Reigai-Ikkaku: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai, bankai) *Shunpo Reigai-Marechiyo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō |casual1= |casual2= }} Prologue In the middle of a forest clearing, the Reigai counterparts of Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Shūhei Hisagi appear. Reigai-Shūhei states that Nozomi Kujō should be with Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, and that through searching for every strong reiatsu in the town, finding them will be easy. Bleach anime, Episode 321 Reigai-Ikkaku states that he was already aware of that, as Reigai-Yumichika asks whether they should deviate from Kageroza's orders to capture Ichigo. However, Reigai-Shūhei states that it will not be an issue, as the distance to their goal will be the same. Reigai-Ikkaku explains that he doesn't want to do either, asking whether it would be fun to fight the originals. Reigai-Yumichika agrees, contemplating the battle with his counterpart. However, the real Yumichika shouts at him, stating that he isn't interested in fighting him. The Reigai unsheathe their katanas quickly, turning to face their opponents. Then, a group of Shinigami consisting of Shūhei Hisagi, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame and Marechiyo Ōmaeda enter the clearing. The Reigai are surprised by the appearance of the originals, as Shūhei tells them to get rid of them. He explains that they have the advantage, as Ikkaku states that fights are meant to be one-on-one. Shūhei states that this is not the time to think about one's pride, as a voice calls out above him, stating that there is no number advantage. A figure crashes down onto the battlefield, startling the Shinigami. The figure emerges from a cloud of dust, stating that the fight is now equally matched. Battle Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame leaps into the air, attacking a startled Shūhei. He crashes into the ground, as the other Reigai attack with their Zanpakutō. Shūhei blocks several strikes from his counterpart, as the figure attacks Ikkaku from behind. He evades his attack, immersing the clearing with clouds of dust. Marechiyo Ōmaeda staggers on the ground, as the Reigai tower over the originals. Shūhei demands to know who the figure is, who merely smirks. Ikkaku states that it does not matter who he is, now that the fight is evenly distributed. Yumichika proclaims that they each should fight against their Reigai, as Ōmaeda states that he will have to fight the figure. He comments upon the figure's Shihakusho and unusual scarf, noting that it looks familiar. Shūhei asks him what is wrong, to which Ōmaeda states that he has seen that scarf before, but cannot quite place it. The figure agrees, stating that he will tell Ōmaeda where he has seen it before. Reigai-Marechiyo Ōmaeda releases his Zanpakutō, Gegetsuburi, hurling it at the original's feet. Ōmaeda backs off promptly, skidding along the ground. He is surprised at the impostor's Zanpakutō, realising at once who he is. Reigai-Marechiyo confirms this, announcing that he is Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Shūhei Hisagi is surprised at this declaration, as Ōmaeda is just as aghast. Ikkaku stifles a laugh, before bursting into laughter. He comments that his Reigai is nothing like him, asking what happened. Ōmaeda states that he doesn't know, asking his counterpart whether he is trying to make fun of him with his outfit. Reigai-Marechiyo reveals that he refused to take on Ōmaeda's body because it was too ugly. Ōmaeda wonders whether such a thing was possible, to which the Reigai states that he will rid him from the world, and assume his identity. Yumichika joins in on the laughter, stating that it will be alright for the Reigai to take his place. Enraged, Ōmaeda hurls his Zanpakutō at the Reigai, who counters with his own Gegetsuburi. The two maces clash and lock in mid-air, as Ikkaku berates Ōmaeda for jumping in ahead of him. Ikkaku and Yumichika jump in enthusiastically, as Shūhei tells them to take the fight more seriously. As he prepares to enter the fray, Ōmaeda is hurled back across the ground. Ōmaeda is surprised at this, wondering how his Gegetsuburi is bigger than his own. Reigai-Marechiyo states that it is because everything about him exudes superiority, causing Ōmaeda to state that that isn't fair. Shūhei sighs at Ōmaeda's predicament. Meanwhile, Yumichika confronts his Reigai, commenting upon the beautiful nature of his counterpart. He states that seeing himself outside of a mirror isn't so bad. Both Ikkaku and the Reigai release their Zanpakutō, cutting each other slightly on the cheek. The two clash violently, before appearing in the sky above Karakura Town. The two commend each others abilities, as Yumichika interrupts their fight. He asks whether Ikkaku can do him a favour, to which he wonders whether it can wait. Yumichika states that it cannot, as Ikkaku berates him upon getting distracted from his fight. Yumichika states that he cannot concentrate upon fighting, as he cannot bear to damage his beautiful physique. He tells Ikkaku to swap places with him, but Ikkaku states that it is not his problem. The two Reigai then appear beside one another, smiling voraciously. Meanwhile, Ōmaeda runs across a wide expanse, before tripping upon the rocky surface, falling into a small river below. He regains his senses, proceeding to run off again, his Reigai in close pursuit. Reigai-Marechiyo laughs derisively, taunting his movements. He states that it would be faster if he rolled, as Ōmaeda states that it was a martial arts move. The Reigai states that he does not care either way, hurling his larger Gegetsuburi at Ōmaeda. This sends him hurling uncontrollably across the ground, as Shūhei experiences difficulty in his fight against his Reigai counterpart. Shūhei is quickly overpowered by the Reigai's Zanpakutō, eventually falling to the ground below. Ōmaeda immediately goes to Shūhei's side, as the Reigai commends his abilities, but states that he cannot win without his Shikai. Reigai-Shūhei asks whether he is still afraid of his Zanpakutō, commenting that his naivety will lead to his defeat. He states that power is the be-all and the end-all in a fight, and that he is not hesitant to use Shūhei's abilities. Reigai-Marechiyo arrives moments later, commenting that the strength of the originals is not even comparable to their own. He states that they are outdated, and that they are here to replace the originals. Shūhei is at odds with this statement, preparing to release his Zanpakutō. He throws his blade at Reigai-Shūhei, who counters with his own blade. Later, Shūhei and Ōmaeda run through a dark tunnel, fleeing from the two Reigai. Ōmaeda asks him why he is not fighting back, as his counterpart uses exactly the same abilities as he does. However, Shūhei recalls what Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi told them about the Reigai, stating that their bloodlust increases at the height of battle. Ōmaeda states that there must be something they can do, examining the surroundings. He smirks, stating that he has come up with a plan to defeat them. Ōmaeda tells Shūhei to do exactly as he says, as the Reigai use Shunpo, entering the area. They notice that the two Shinigami have stopped running, as Reigai-Marechiyo wonders whether they have realised the futility of their situation. Aftermath References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only